This invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and method for extracting an object from a moving picture.
With the start of CATV and CS (Commercial Satellite) broadcast having multiple channels, the reutilization of broadcast material has been contemplated and there is a need to produce high-quality TV programs at low cost. This is facilitated by reutilizing moving pictures and content. In order to obtain moving-picture content that is easy to reutilize, it is necessary to extract objects from the moving picture and to use moving pictures on a per-object basis.
In accordance with the MPEG4 format, the standardization of which is being forwarded internationally, a per-object coding function is used and a framework for combining objects flexibly has been set up in order to facilitate the handling of objects. If this standardization proceeds, it is believed that the reutilization of objects will advance in the future.
The chroma key technique has been used generally as a method of generating object data. This technique involves shooting an object placed in front of a blue screen to obtain a video signal, extracting a signal area corresponding to the blue background and, using the signal area as a key signal, distinguishing the object from other items based upon the video signal.
In a case where the chroma key technique is used, an object is created on the basis of a limited shooting environment. That is, the shooting requirement that only the object be shot in front of a blue screen is a restriction. If the object is a very large object such as an airplane or ship, for example, obtaining the object data is impossible in actuality.
Another method available includes extracting objects from a moving picture obtained by shooting in a freer shooting environment and arranging these objects successively to obtain a moving-picture object. However, designating objects that are to be extracted is a major task. More specifically, extracting objects from one image after another constituting the moving picture is a major undertaking. This method cannot be said to be suited to the processing of a large number of moving pictures.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to efficiently extract objects contained in a moving picture.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image processing apparatus comprising: input means for inputting information which specifies an object contained in a moving picture, and extraction means for extracting the object from the moving picture based upon the input information.
Further, according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image processing apparatus comprising: input means for inputting voice information which specifies an object contained in a moving picture; recognition means for recognizing the input voice information; and extraction means for extracting an object from the moving picture based upon the result of recognition by the recognition means.
Further, according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image processing apparatus comprising: input means for inputting information which specifies an object contained in a moving picture; generating means for generating parameters from the input information; and extraction means for extracting the object from the moving picture based upon the parameters generated.